crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia
Claudia the Rose Witch(クラウディア ''- Kuraudia also known as the '''Crimson Rose'), is the female protagonist of the one-shot manga Crimson-Shell, as well as the only known Red Rose in existence. She finds herself betrayed by Xeno and unsure of what to believe before being persuaded by her fellow Crimson-Shell members to investigate the Secondary Library and understand Xeno's intentions. After a confrontation with Shion Liddell she kills him with the Death Scythe and subsequently falls into a comatose state after learning Xeno stayed behind to die with him. Personality Claudia was originally a timid, gentle, sensitive, and self-kept young girl who refrained from socializing with others as she was quite scared of her unnatural ability to control roses. She had isolated herself in the greenhouse that had been designated as her room so that she would not be able to hurt anyone. Eventually Claudia opened up thanks to Xeno's endless lectures and learned to balance her fear of her powers with her love for her friends. She is now a childish young female who at times finds herself unaware of the events occuring around her. She is naïve and innocent, and clings to sentimental values and memories that make it hard for her to deal with situations that require acuity. She is also very arrogant and loudmouthed. She deals with situations with her emotions, instead of logical thoughts. Although she puts an abrasive and arrogant front when battling her enemies, she shows signs of remorse when she hears about Shion's circumstances. This hints that she is empathetic and sensitive towards others' emotions, regardless of if they are friends or enemies. Appearance Claudia has long black hair that reaches her knees and deep red eyes caused by her mutation as the Red Rose. She has chubby cheeks and seems to be quite short. She is mainly seen wearing a red and white uniform consisting of a long-sleeved, long white shirt with a neck-high collar. The shirt is closed with circular bronze buttons, and has two lines of red trim around the edges and cuffs. She also wears a black ruffled skirt with black stockings that reach to her mid thighs and black buckle boots. The red ruffle on her shirt is held on by a bronze diamond pin that the members of Crimson-Shell wear. On her right arm is the silver bracelet Xeno gave her. History Claudia was created as the perfect mutation of Roses, created by the Scientist, and her existence became a danger to the Black and Jet Roses. After being taken in by the Red Rose Headquarters, Claudia spent most of her time within a greenhouse like structure filled with plants and furniture for everday needs. Unsure and wary of her abilities as a rose Claudia confined herself to the room in which she resided as a way to keep her distance from everyone, as she often ended up killing all those she came into contact with. One day Xeno found her there by accident, surprised that someone was living within that room he inquired her residency. Claudia merely replied that she didn't want to leave the room. Despite this answer, Xeno lectured her everyday about how no one could see tomorrow from that room and that she was a rose, and that a rose should blossom in full glory wherever it wanted to. During his one of his visits he grabbed her arm catching her off guard and scaring her. Claudia's roses attacked him, but stopped short when she asked them to, leaving Claudia stunned. Xeno explained she was capable of controlling her abilities, she just hadn't tried hard enough and with that he gave her a bracelet along with a promise to always protect her. Plot A siren goes off within Red Rose Headquarters signaling that an attack by the Jet Roses is in effect. While Claudia effortlessly takes out the Black Roses' poisoned victims, she calls the new member, Shion Liddell, a crybaby. When all threats have been disposed of, Claudia asks who Shion is as this was her first time meeting him. While Ruskin introduces the two, he adds in that she's been 'off' lately because her "darling" is coming home. Embarrassed, Claudia angrily tells Ruskin to shut up. She is saved by Xeno as he takes out the last Black Rose victim that had been hiding. Claudia tells Xeno off for helping her when she didn't ask for it, though the latter pats the top of her head in response. When Shion asks about the promise mentioned earlier, Claudia promptly tells him that it's nothing, returning to thoughts about Xeno; how he touched her hair. Sometime afterwards, Baines calls Claudia aside urgently, expression his concern that there was a traitor within the organization. To this, Claudia responds with surprise. After hearing Shion scream, Claudia runs to the site to find Shion hurt and Xeno covered in blood, presumably Shion's. She also becomes injured and Xeno tells her that the only reason he wanted her to leave that room was to keep her under his watch; that she was an ugly existence and it was time to say goodbye to the filthy rose witch. Claudia then, who had fallen unconscious due to her wounds, feeds on the life force of her friends who were also trapped within the room. When Claudia awakens, she inquires about the fate of the others. Wilhelm attempts to sooth her by telling her that they're all alive and well. Claudia knows this for a lie and begs him to tell her the truth. When her fears are confirmed that she killed them with her roses, she screams in agony over their loss. Claudia is then reassured by her friends, Robin, Les, and Melissa, that Xeno would never truly betray the Red Rose and that everything she did with him was not a lie. With her faith reaffirmed, Claudia thanks her fellow members before going to bed. Claudia decides to investigate the second library with Robin as her partner to find out Xeno's true motive over what occurred yesterday. On their way down, she finds members of Red Rose unconscious but not dead. After finding a secret passage underground, they find the Secret Labratory which had been believed to be a mere rumor. The two find Xeno who has been infected by a Black Rose. A fight commences, however, Claudia is unable to shoot him and yells at him to get his act together before Xeno slices her shoulder with his blade. Moments later, Xeno is stabbed through the chest by Shion who reveals himself as the traitor to the Red Rose Division; that he is, in fact, a Jet Rose himself sent to kill Claudia and steal her 'premier rose seed'. Angered by this revelation Claudia then challenges Shion to fight, only to be easily knocked down and held back by vines. When Claudia is at gun point, she verbally attacks Shion, saying that he's just being whiny and letting everything the researchers had said get to his head. She continues on explaining that as long as the others call her Claudia she'll keep being Claudia and not an abomination; that Shion should think the same. This upsets Shion immensely and when she is released, she stabs herself in the shoulder with a shard of glass, causing blood to spurt into Shion's eyes. Claudia grabs the dropped Death Scythe and shoots Shion in the chest with it, causing him to fall onto the ground and writhe in pain. Afterwards, Claudia, tired and in pain, loses her balance and falls into Xeno's awaiting arms and is horrified to see one of his arms already fully mutated due to the Shion's poison. She attemps to touch it though Xeno only pulls him arm away and apologizes for having not protected her well enough and even hurting her himself. Regardless Claudia claims he had always protected her and she could never do anything for him. Xeno smiles and explains that despite all of the events Claudia had repayed him by saving his soul and she begins to cry. Shion's roses go beserk and Wilhelm arrives just in time to save Claudia. The last thing she sees before blacking out is Shion's pained expression as the Death Scythe slowly kills him. When Claudia wakes up she makes promises to Xeno and mentions that she'd like to hear more about himself. When she fully opens her eyes she realizes Xeno isn't there and Wilhelm explains that he stayed behind since he would soon turn into monster and lose his sanity. Claudia begins to scream a multitude of 'no's before blacking out once again thinking that there's no point in anything if Xeno isn't there with her. She's last seen in a comatose state within her bed while Wilhelm and the others look after her. Abilities *'Immortality': As a Rose, Claudia cannot be killed by regular means. Instead, Claudia must separate her Premier Seed from her body with her own will to end her life. *'Vines': Claudia has a seemingly unlimited supply of thorn-covered vines at her disposal, which she often uses in battle to bind and pin down her enemies. *'Life Leeching': An instinctive healing technique that Claudia uses without consciously being aware of her actions. Should Claudia's body ever become severely damaged, her vines will seek out the nearest life sources to ensnare so that they can feed off of their life force to heal Claudia, leaving behind only withered husks where humans had once been. *'Considerable Marksmanship': Claudia appears to have had some training with a gun in the past, as she wields the Death Scythe with relative ease and considerable talent. *'Healing': With the life force the roses leech she is able to heal her wounds. Relationships Xeno Claudia gets along well with Xeno, sometimes it is implied that she has feelings for him though she vehemently denies it. Xeno visit Claudia everyday and give her lectures daily in order to pry her from the greenhouse she'd isolated herself in. Eventually Xeno made a promise to her, that he would drive away anyone who tried to deny her existence and cause her future to be swallowed by darkness and gave her a silver bracelet as a token. When Claudia learns that Xeno stayed behind with the dying Shion she falls into a comatose state unable to accept his fate. Wilhelm Wilhelm is Claudia's 'Thorn', who is supposed to stay by her side and protect her. They are on good terms and seem to respect each other because of this, although Wilhelm will occasionally lie to Claudia in his attempts to protect her. When Claudia asks where Xeno is, Wilhelm seems pained to tell her that he stayed behind to die. Ruskin Claudia seems to get along with Ruskin though he often likes to tease her about her feelings for Xeno by calling him her "darling" and the such. Les, Robin, and Melissa They are always there for Claudia when she needs them, such as the time she was in doubt about Xeno's loyalties when they told her as long she she believed in him there was nothing to worry about. Robin often teases her by calling her hime-san or darling while Melissa acts more like a concerned older sister. Trivia Appearance - alicme.png|Alice from Pandora Hearts anime Ep21 - ayo menari cheshire revisi.png|The Intention of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts anime Ending - alice & intention.png|The twins Alice & The Intention of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts anime Manga - senyum lacie muda.png|Younger Lacie from Pandora Hearts manga *Claudia greatly resembles Alice and Lacie Baskerville from Jun Mochizuk's second series Pandora Hearts. Lacie and Claudia share similar physical traits and situations. Both have black hair and red eyes, and were never allowed to leave their 'safehouse', though both left regardless of their protector's warning. In addition, Claudia also resembles with The Intention of the Abyss; the twin sister of Alice, though with different colour scheme. *Claudia is the only mutation to be a 'perfect' rose, the Red Rose. *Being a Red Rose allows her to be immortal as well as eternally youthful. *Claudia does not need to feed on Humans, like Black and Jet Roses, in order to survive. *Claudia can only die if her Premier Seed is taken out, which can only be forced out by the Death Scythe, a gun with a special bullet that kills the body but leaves the seed intact. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Mutation Category:Red Rose Member Category:Crimson Shell Division